The present invention relates to a novel dental implant system which very closely mimics the characteristics of a natural tooth. Dental implants have become quite successful in many aspects. The problems of chronic infection and bone loss have been generally overcome by the use of a two stage implant such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,589,011 and 4,416,629. There still remain problems concerning traumatic damage to the jawbone resulting in the loss of the implant and loss of teeth. U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,629 describes an implant having a super structure with a weakened portion to protect the implant and the adjacent teeth against damages resulting from forces which overload the implant system. U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,280 addresses the problem of shock absorption by the use of a spring placed within the implant. U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,905 employs an elastic material which attaches directly to the jawbone to absorb the masticatory load.
None of the prior implant systems provides for limiting the mobility of the artificial tooth in the same manner and to the same extend as a natural tooth. An implant system which closely mimics the natural tooth in shock absorbing and mobility characteristics would be a great advance in the dental field.